FPC32
is the 32nd episode for the season Fresh Pretty Cure! and also the 274th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Tarte and Chiffon are called back to the Sweets Kingdom, but somehow Pretty Cure winds up joining them. In this time, someone tries to keep them from leaving. '' Summary Setsuna and Love return home to find Tarte packing up his stuff. He reveals that he and Chiffon must return to the Sweets Kingdom, so the girls call up Inori and Miki to join them. He explains that his mission was to locate the four Pretty Cure, so now that he has, he must return on the Elder's order. His items are all packed up and he says goodbye, asking Setsuna to teleport him back with the use of Akarun. She agrees and he takes off; but Chiffon incidentally joins him, along with the girls. Unsure of what to do, the four trail Tarte and learn of his royal status. They also meet his fiancée, Azukina. They go further and meet his parents, the King and Queen. The girls stuggle to see them, except for Setsuna, who comments on how much Tarte resembles his mother. The King and Queen tell Tarte to go and inform the Elder of his return and he takes off. At the Elder's, he tells Tarte to go into Mushy Bean Woods to bring him something. Before he goes Azukina stops him and warns Tarte that there's an evil spirit in the forest, but he claims that its already been sealed. To make him feel better the Cures follow him- although Setsuna comments that Azukina seems to be hiding something once out of hearing distance. The girls ask Tarte how the forest looks like and Tarte said it's a calming forest where birds are chirping and it's very beautiful in there. However when they reached the forest, it was really dark. The wind was storming, the crows were cawing, and the "beautiful" Mamedaifuku flowers almost ate the girls. They transform into Pretty Cure, with Passion using Happiness Hurricane to make quick work of them. They run to the location Tarte was told to go and he realizes that someone broke the seal trapping the evil spirts. As this is going on Azukina is revealed to have followed them, but she suddenly gets attacked by a spirit that transforms into a Mochi-themed monster. The Cure are almost trapped in its elastic body and find it unable to be cut or torn. Tarte attempts to help, only to be stopped by Azukina after confessing that it was she who broke the seal. She was so worried over Tarte and knew that once he obtained his new item here, he'd leave again. Tarte assures her that he wouldn't forget her though, and tells her to obtain the item instead. She agrees and touches the object, revealing it to be a Music Box. It starts playing beautiful music and the mochi loosens. Allowing the cures to defeat it and seal the evil spirits again. They bring the music box to Elder and he says, that this is the legendary Clover Box. Tarte and Chiffon say goodbye to the girls, but the Elder tells him to go back to protect the Clover Box. The group find Azukina outside, where she feels depressed over her mistake and believes Tarte is probably mad at her now. However, he says nothing of it, silenly forgiving her while promising to bring back some donuts the next time he returns. They return to the Clover Town Street and eat Kaoru-chan's donuts. Back at Sweets Kingdom, the Elder reveals that the box contains a key to save the world. Characters Cures *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion Mascots *Tarte *Chiffon *Azukina *Pirun, Akarun Villains *Sweets Kingdom Monsters Secondary Characters *Tiramisu Trivia * It is revealed Setsuna can see things from very far away. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! episodes